Surprises
by MissGoldenAngel
Summary: Yuzuha starts to understand how close her sons are. Yaoi, twincest HikaXKao


**Hello, my dear readers! Another fic made by my crazy and strange mind. It's a little different than the other ones I wrote, because there are more… hm, suggestive themes. I really enjoyed writing it, please read it and tell me your opinions.**

**Twincest yaoi, if you started reading this, you probably like it, or else, what are you doing here?**

**Ouran doesn't belong to me, sorry.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprises

Yuzuha knew her sons, but sometimes they surprised her.

It all started on a sunny day. As she passed by the twins' bedroom she heard some weird noises. When she knocked on the door, the noises stopped and they opened it after a while:

"Hey, mom, we're busy, you know?" Hikaru said, a little rude.

"Do you want something, mom?" Kaoru asked after giving his brother an annoyed look.

"Sorry, kids. But I heard some noises and I came here to make sure you were alright." she was a little chocked with them. Could they have been fighting? She didn't know, but they were not angry with each other… they were angry with her, because she interrupted them while they were… well, expressing their love for each other. But she couldn't notice it. Actually she wouldn't remember of this event if other things hadn't happened.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**After three days:**

Yuzuha was really angry at the maids. She left one of her best creations on her bedroom and those stupid maids put it somewhere she couldn't find! Ok, ok… she needed to think. It was a male suit, so it probably was among her husband's clothes. She looked everywhere but didn't find it again. Suddenly she had an idea. It could be in the twins' closet! Luckily it was during the afternoon and they were at the host club. She went straight to their big walk-in closet and turned on the lights.

After a long time she found it, but… there were some strange clothes there too. She found two dresses. One of them was black and there were cat ears and a long tail with it. The other one was white and there were bunny ears and a fluffy tail with it. She stopped for a minute and kept staring at the dresses. She really didn't know what to think… it could be for that girl… what was her name? Oh, Haruhi! It was the only person she could think of. Let's just say that… it certainly was not for Haruhi. But once again she couldn't notice it.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**After four days:**

Hikaru ran into the living room looking for the phone, but his mother was talking to someone:

"No, no, Sunako. We can't use this idea… ah! Wait a minute, please." Yuzuha saw one of her sons trying to get her attention. "Do you want something, dear?"

"Yes, I need to use the phone." Hikaru said after looking around.

"Now? I'm talking to my friend. Why can't you use your cell phone?" she asked with curiosity.

"Because I can't find it anywhere!" he was very anxious.

"Can't you wait? I'm almost finished." there was something on his voice that made her surprised.

"Well… I can't wait… never mind, I'm going to use Kaoru's cell phone." he went to his bedroom in a hurry.

Yuzuha watched Hikaru's reaction with an admired look.

"I'm back, Sunako. No, it was just Hikaru… teenagers are so difficult…" she laughed.

Twenty minutes later, as soon as she hung up, Kaoru almost fell downstairs as he ran to where she was.

"Mom, you're not using the phone, are you?" he was as uneasy as his twin brother.

"No, I'm not. It's here." she gave him the phone. "Why are you two so anxious about talking to someone?"

"What do you mean by 'you two'?" Kaoru asked before digiting the numbers. "Did Hikaru use it too?"

"Yes…" Yuzuha was about to ask him who was the person he wanted to talk to, but she remembered something very important: it was Valentine's Day! She assumed that they wanted to talk to girls. "Oh! I'm going to give you some privacy!"

Yuzuha left her son there and went to her bedroom. She was thinking about Hikaru and Kaoru, she had already realized that they were at the age of dating girls. She was just a little sad because they didn't tell her about it and she wanted to meet these people. But she discovered later that they were not dating girls and she already knew their boyfriends.

**x-x-x-x-x**

It had passed two hours when she heard the doorbell. They were not supposed to receive any guests that day. That's why she went downstairs to see who was there. Yuzuha saw one of the maids holding a beautiful bouquet made of red and white roses. She thought it was a gift from her husband and almost reached out for the bouquet when the maid said:

"Mrs. Hitachiin, it's for Kaoru-sama."

"For… Kaoru?" she was shocked again. "Well… go upstairs and give it to him."

But the doorbell was ringing once more and the maid left the bouquet on the table.

She came back with a big basket that contained a plush heart and a box with heart shaped chocolates.

"And this is for Hikaru-sama." she put it on the table too.

"Hm… I'm going to give them these gifts." Yuzuha held the bouquet with one hand and the basket with the other one.

The twins were playing videogame when someone knocked on their door. Hikaru opened it and there was his mother, holding a flower bouquet and a basket.

"These are for you two." she entered the bedroom. Her eyes were shining. "The bouquet is Kaoru's… and the basket is Hikaru's." she saw them picking their gifts up and she could notice how happy they were as they looked into each other's eyes. "So… aren't you going to tell me who gave you these things?"

"I don't think we should, mom." Hikaru said as he ate one chocolate and gave another to his brother.

"Hikaru, maybe now's the time to tell her." Kaoru looked at him with meaningful eyes.

"Ok… it'll be better if she knows about it." he sighed.

"Mom, we need to tell you two things." they both said.

"Alright! I'm curious!" Yuzuha was in a happy expectation.

"First thing: we're gay." Hikaru was looking straight in her eyes.

"You… what?" it was not what she was expecting.

"We're gay." Kaoru repeated and looked at her. He was afraid of her reaction.

"Let… let me think for a minute." she sat down. After a moment of tension, she broke the silence. "Well… are you sure that you want this for your life?"

"Yes, we are." they answered quickly.

"If you're… really sure… don't worry, I'll always support your feelings." Yuzuha comforted her sons. "I assume that these are gifts from your…" she took a deep breath. "… boyfriends?"

"Yes, you're right." they were a bit calmer, her reaction was quite good.

"Do I know them?" she was still surprised, but homosexuality is so common nowadays, specially for her who works in the fashion world.

"Of course, you know them very well." Hikaru was getting tense again. This other revelation would be more unexpected.

"Oh, tell me who they are. This suspense is killing me!" her voice was in an anxiety state.

There was a huge moment of silence where nobody could think of something to say. Kaoru took a slow and deep breath.

"Mrs. Hitachiin, I'm Hikaru's boyfriend." he said as he stretched his arm.

Yuzuha looked completely puzzled. Suddenly, she understood what he meant.

"Hikaru's… boyfriend? But this is… this is…" she lost her capacity of talking and almost passed out.

"Mom! Mom… look at me… keep calm… breath slowly." Hikaru stood beside her as Kaoru went to the kitchen.

He came back with a glass of water and an aspirin.

"Are you better now?" they asked worriedly.

"I suppose… yes." she was trembling a little. "I just can't believe it… I mean, I knew that you were always very close… and that even at this age you still take baths together… and sleep together… and… oh my God! I'm such an idiot! How couldn't I notice it? It was always so obvious!"

"You don't need to be harsh with yourself." Hikaru sat on the floor.

"Yeah, mom… you couldn't have known." Kaoru sat beside his brother and in front of Yuzuha.

"I just… just…" she was exhausted. "How long have you been dating each other?"

"Five months." Hikaru answered.

"Five whole months?!" they nodded their heads. "I can't believe you hide it from me."

"We had to, mom." Kaoru took one of her hands. "We didn't know how you could react. You could have a heart attack."

"I almost had one here." Yuzuha smiled weakly at them. "Oh! I understood now! You needed to use the phone to order the gifts, right?"

"Yes, it was a surprise for him!" they said in unison.

"Now that I'm thinking about it…it's not so weird. I mean, it's unusual… but I don't think your relationship is wrong." she saw their eyes fill up with tears. "Why are you crying?"

"We're so happy!" they hugged her and kissed her cheeks.

"Hey, hey… you're suffocating me!" Yuzuha squeezed her neck when they let her loose.

"Sorry… I think we overreacted…" Hikaru said while Kaoru was still wiping his tears away.

"No, no, it's alright… I can imagine how worried you were." she remembered of those dresses. "Oh! I didn't have time to ask you: why are there two dresses in your closet? I didn't designed them."

"Dresses? Where did you…" Hikaru saw Kaoru's reddening face. "Oh! Those dresses…"

"I-I don't remember, mom." Kaoru shuddered as he saw his brother's grin.

"You shouldn't lie, my dear Kaoru... I bet you remember…" Hikaru snaked one arm around his waist and looked at his mother. "He wore them, mom."

"He?" Yuzuha felt confused again. "Kaoru, why did you wear a dress?"

"Well, it's not because I wanted to… but someone made me wear them." Kaoru looked angrily at Hikaru.

"Hey, don't look at me with this face!" Hikaru was smirking mischievously. "You said that it was worthy…"

"That's true… but it was worthy because I liked what we did after I got rid of those clothes." Kaoru laughed.

"Hey, boys… I'm still here. What are you talking about?" it was true that she had already put dresses on them, but she couldn't understand why Hikaru made Kaoru wear one… unless it was for a fetish… "Oh, my God! You… you two… how far have you gone?"

"Far? Hm… if you're asking if we have already done it… the answer is: yes." Hikaru was not embarrassed… it was his mother after all.

"I can't believe you told her…" Kaoru's voice was barely heard.

"Didn't I tell you to talk to me after your first time?" Yuzuha used a motherly tone of voice.

"What did you expect me to say?" Hikaru had a playful look upon his face. "That I made love with my brother?"

"I would discover it sooner or later." she said proudly.

"No, you wouldn't. If we hadn't told you, you would never knew." Kaoru played with her.

"Shut up, you little uke!" Yuzuha waved her hands.

"How did you discover that?" Kaoru asked, eyes widening.

"It's obvious that I'm the seme." Hikaru stated arrogantly.

"I discovered because you used a dress. But actually I can't quite imagine you as the submissive one…" she said thoughtfully.

"That was mean." Hikaru pouted as Kaoru started laughing. "Why couldn't you think that I'm dominant?"

"Maybe it was because I'm more intelligent than you…" Kaoru had to lay down or else his brother would kiss him to shut him up, but it just caused Hikaru to fall on top of him.

"And maybe I'm going to get out of this room… I don't want to see anything that can traumatize me." Yuzuha stood up and went to the door. "But please, try to be quiet, your father will arrive soon and I still need to explain your relationship to him."

"That's not good… Kaoru's so cute when he's moaning." Hikaru stroked his twin's face, which made Kaoru look at his mother.

"Keep calm, mom… we're not going to do anything too... naughty." he blinked innocently.

"Yeah, yeah… I know." she closed the door.

Both boys kept staring at the door, and then looked at each other.

"You listened her… you can't be too noisy." Hikaru brought Kaoru's face closer. "And you were lying about the naughty things, weren't you?"

Kaoru smiled.

"Of course…" he whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yuzuha is awesome! She is the craziest mother in the world, but she's awesome. Thank you for reading my fic, I hope you liked it and, at least, laughed a little. Don't forget to review me!**


End file.
